The Sky
by Penman Specialist
Summary: Oneshot Songfic set to Hero by my author friend Chole. The journey of Peter Petrelli through two eyes you wouldn't edxpect to tell the aftermath.


**I DO NOT own HEROES or "Hero" by someone I know only as Chole which this is set to.

* * *

**

_Six foot three and eyes of blue,_

Peter Petrelli had always had a bond with the weeping cheerleader in the corner. One that had been abanndoned by her family, adoptive and biological, through no fault of their own. She took that back. Presidential Candidate, Senator Nathan Petrelli could've been somebody more, then a hero or a leader. He could have been a dad.

In a different time Peter might have been the uncle who spoiled his neice, in different circumstances her one true love. But one thing was true: he was probably the only one who truly cared for her. More then his vision, more then a study like Mohinder, and more then a 'spunky teen' as Claude often spoke of her.

_Dark brown hair and when he says to you,  
"Cheer up, don't look so down."  
It's not as bad as you have found._

He had been able to get her back to life several times and she thought on the first of which was after the attack by Sylar. Sylar was now only a memory from a time when Primatech and Peter's own time running out, she wondered why now did he abandonn her and Claude, when they were just about to find precisely why this happened, more then a heroe's gathering but something far worse...

_He's my hero, and he doesn't know,  
He's there for me where ever I go.  
He picks me up and I can fly,  
My hero takes me to the sky._

Peter Petrelli dodged an airplane, embracing a limp Nikki Sanders. Her bout with Jessica had been successful, unlike his flying which grew sparratic as he tried to rech Vegas so Micah and DL could see her. Claire's ability didn't heal any but herself, and Daniel Buzzetti was with Mohinder. His own abosorbtion was growing faint. The explosion was near as his honed skills grew out of a desperate, tired grasp. Suresh could never help now. He wouldn't, nowadays.

Thrown towards a nearby suberb by the wind, he tried to avoid a jetstream from an approaching jet that from it's markings held Mob boss Linderman. Not only could he crash, but Linderman was still out for Hawkin/Sanders blood after Jessica had left and Micah got them money, they had quite the Mob and now it was a race against weather and time.

_Now he's gone I wonder why,  
He could leave me here to cry.  
So I will tell him and he will know,  
He has always been my hero._

Nikki Sanders had met Claire Bennet once. But seriously, did she expect her uncle to always be alone? In her pathetic state she knew Linderman had killed them. Matt was never a good bodyguard, and once Mr. Bennet surrendered himself to the Mob to save his hide from Primatech, the Haitian followed suit and Mat would be no good.

She looked up and saw now a man more then a savior. A man who saw past her troubled past, her deameaning ex-job, and a man she could possibly love. Sad that many had been died and betrayed, but she felt in his arms, right now, it was all for this.

_He's my hero and now he knows,  
He's there for me where ever I go.  
He picks me up and I can fly,  
My hero takes me to the sky._

Sharing a sorrowful embrace, Peter was shocked to see the woman nape her neck in his and peck him on the cheek. Love had been a distraction, but now it was one last indulgence as the kiss deepened. There was a ways yet to go before his demise, and he sought to make it a good time.

_Now he's gone over seas,  
Trying to protect our country.  
He fought the battles in the war,  
Now my hero is no more._

With desperation he called his brother. President Nathan Petrelli was known to the media for peaceful disarment of one nuclear weapon as part of a treaty, but he had to really endure a fight with Peter against Primatech to fly him over the ocean, to drop him when he exploded into the sea by Claude's coastal hut in Land's End, England.

Nikki Sanders-Petrelli embraced her step-niece, their peace made with each other and the man who deserted them for the good of all, having bonded through their own final battle against Linderman. As they walked into their Connecticut home with one-year old Angela Peterlli, named after her grandma, man smiled over a monitor, patting his adopted son's shoulder.

"It all works out."

"I have talked to both of them. Yes, I managed to convince them the other meant well. But I must admit, manufacturing love for your own ends...it's like Bennet, Primatech, Sylar and Linderman combined and worse."

"Sanjog Iyer-Suresh, it's the least I could do for the mistakes I've made. Let heroes impact the world on their own. I'm merely here to help with genetics and Claude's teachings."

_He's still my hero and he still knows,  
He's there for me where ever I go.  
He picks me up and I can fly,  
My hero takes me to the sky. _

_My Hero, takes me to the sky._

Peter Petrelli is always in the minds of heroes until the future is full of them, as a great man. And to two heroes who silently helped others for the rest of their lives, he was more. Their hero, he was.


End file.
